Golfing is a recreational sport that is well known in the modern world as a weekend pastime for the working man. The game of golf involves hitting a small ball with a club, with the objective of causing that ball to enter a small cup which is located on the green at the end of a fairway. Together each fairway and green is referred to as a hole, each hole constituting a region of varying terrain having certain unique characteristics, such as changes in elevation, sand traps, water hazards. etc. Because of this, each hole presents a unique challenge to the golfer, whose goal is to hit the golf ball into the cup in as few hits as possible. Hitting the ball into the cup at all, let alone minimizing the number of hits it takes is an act that requires great skill on the part of the golfer. Playing the game of golf also requires a lot of equipment including a number of golf clubs, golf balls, and a bag to carry the clubs and balls. Some additional equipment that is often used by golfers includes golf gloves and ball markers. A golf glove is a glove that is worn by the player and comprises materials that help to drastically improve the player's grip on the golf club. The grip achieved on the golf club when wearing the golf glove is far superior to the grip achieved by a player's bare hands, especially as that player's hands may be sweaty, and thus are more prone to slipping along the grip of the golf club. Almost all golf gloves also possess a female snap socket that allows the player to attach a ball marker of their choice to the glove. Ball markers are used to allow the player to mark the position of their ball on the green, such that the ball may be retrieved for cleaning or to un-obstruct the path between a subsequent player's ball and the cup.
Wearing a golf glove is recommended when playing the game of golf due to the advantages it offers as mentioned above. Unfortunately, despite the advantages, wearing a golf glove while playing golf does come with some inconveniences. For starters, the glove itself must be stored, either in the player's pocket or in a zipper pocket of their golf bag. Continuously returning the glove to storage and retrieving the glove for use can become tiresome and annoying for some golfers, especially when they must focus on a particularly difficult shot. Additionally, the locations in which golf gloves are most commonly stored are not conducive to the glove airing out and becoming dry again. This is important to note, as the golf glove may easily lose its effectiveness if the golf glove becomes too sweaty as may happen on hotter days.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to solve the above mentioned issue by taking advantage of the female snap socket present on most golf gloves. The present invention is a golf glove magnetic attachment adaptor having a magnetic body and a male snap stud. The male snap stud allows the present invention to be attached to the female snap socket of a golf glove. The magnetic body then allows the present invention and the attached golf glove to be quickly and easily attached to and removed from any ferrous metal object, such as the frame of a golf cart or the shaft of a golf club. By being attached to these objects, the golf glove is more readily dried, thus improving the effectiveness of the golf glove, and is much easier to retrieve to be used by the player. This can greatly improve the effectiveness of the golf glove as the improved grip offered by the glove is maintained.
The present invention can also aid in minimizing any annoyance with the golf glove that could distract the player. It is a further object of the present invention to also function as a ball marker which can be removed from the glove and placed on the ground. The multirole nature of the present invention helps to minimize the amount of equipment that needs to be carried by the player.